Heart to Heart Conversation
by xMousex
Summary: Nami and Robin have a brief conversation about Luffy- more like Nami rants about how idiotic her Pirate King is and Robin just nods along knowing Nami loves Luffy deep down inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! All rights go to Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, Funimation, yeah all those big names.**

 **Read on, dear reader~!**

* * *

"I just can't believe him, Robin! He is the biggest idiot I've ever met, and _trust me_ that's saying something for I have met plenty of idiots in my time but none are as stupid as Monkey D. Luffy!"

Nami trusted Robin- she confided in her all the time, never holding back and being as blunt as could be, this time being no different. The short tempered orange haired navigator was going on another one of her infamous rants about none other than their pirate captain himself.

"I made him go up there and pick some tangerines for Sanji-Kun to make some drinks with. I said; "Luffy, get a basket and _carefully_ pick some tangerines for me. Make sure you don't drop the basket or else the tangerines will fall and splat onto the ground." Nami flipped her long hair over her shoulder and continued on with the story, not noticing Robin's widening smile. "He nodded and said I promise Nami, I'll pick the best tangerines and bring them back here for you!"

Robin calmly watched as the younger female paced around the girl's room, rubbing her stomach a bit as she did so. The older woman hid her laughter behind her hand- it wouldn't due to have Nami complaining about her only laughing at her problems instead of helping her with them.

"So I waited and waited and finally I got tired of waiting because it had been about 3 hours since I sent that moron to go fetch the tangerines! So I got up and I marched up there to see what was going on. And kami, Robin do you know what I saw?!"

"What did you see, Nami?" Robin asked, still hiding her smile from her female companion by putting her hand over her mouth.

"He was knocked out, and a lot of tangerines that he picked were splattered onto the ground!" The navigator growled, clenching her fists as little clouds of thunder crackled beside her head. "I swear, narcolepsy is something him and Zoro have!"

Robin shook her head, glancing down at the book she was currently reading. "Calm down, Nami. It wouldn't do for you to get so heated over this."

Nami sighed softly and plopped down beside Robin on the bed, laying her head in the raven haired beauty's lap. "You're right Robin. I've just been feeling more stressed than ever. So many things are happening..."

"It's alright. I understand that you are very stressed." Robin ran her fingers through Nami's hair and the navigator closed her eyes and smiled. "You mustn't fret too much. You should know better than anyone else that you can always rely on your crewmates, me included."

"Ah, I know." Nami sighed. "It's just been a little hard to get used to all of this..."

Robin chuckled, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "How do you think the rest of us felt when we heard the news? It was quite a shock, especially to Sanji-San."

Nami laughed a little, remembering how Sanji went nearly berserk at the news but eventually calmed down when Robin asked for him to make her a drink. The navigator grinned- no matter how much they annoyed her, the Straw Hats were her family and she loved each and every one of them.

There were plenty of moments in which Nami wanted to kick them off the boat- like whenever Franky cried over something sickeningly cheesy or when Brook constantly asked to see her panties- but she didn't want to have it any other way.

"I sometimes wonder why I love that idiot so much. I mean it's Luffy...loud mouth, annoying and obnoxious Luffy.." Nami groaned. "That damn idiot..."

"When did you first realize that you loved him, Nami?"

Nami bit her lip and thought- when had she first began to love him?

Perhaps it had been when she had first met him but had not been properly introduced to him. She sort of remembered that day- she had raided some fat woman's pirate ship and was trying to escape when Luffy's boat dropped down from out of no where splashing water all over her. Nami remembered that she had not really cared for him and they went their separate ways- so what was it that brought them back together?

 _"NAMI! You are my NAKAMA! GOT IT?"_

Or maybe it was the day in which Luffy had helped her save her village from the horrible fishman pirate Arlong. Nami remembered the first time Luffy gave her his most prized possession- his hat. He had silently placed it onto her head and screamed that he would help her- it was the first time Nami ever felt such calmness.

Maybe it had happened some time after they had entered the Grand Line- as they went on more adventures the crewmates grew closer and closer so of course it would make sense for such romantic feelings to develop. Nami didn't really have an answer to Robin's question- she was just as confused as the raven haired beauty. And who would have ever thought that Luffy wasn't as asexual as everyone made him out to be?

"Have you decided on a name?" Robin asked, laughing once again at her orange haired companion. The truth was that Robin could tell all along that the two held some sort of bond that went deeper than that of pure friendship. She was always the perceptive one, and even when she joined the crew just for the fun of it she could see that they seemed to hold some form of attraction towards each other.

"Usopp wanted to name her Banana because Luffy's last name is Monkey...and Luffy instantly said yes." Nami deadpanned. "I'm not naming her Banana."

"Nami.." Robin's tone became more serious. "You realize the world government will be after you more than before because of this." Robin's fists tightened a bit in Nami's hair as she continued to speak. "You're in a more fragile state and many will take advantage of it. You-"

"Robin." Nami spoke calmly. "I realize all of this...trust me when I say that Luffy and I will protect this baby with our lives. If they try to take my baby, well, we have plenty of allies who are willing to help us." Nami placed her hands onto her stomach and smiled a closed eyed smile, thinking of friends from Alabasta, Cocoyashi Village, Trafalgar Law, and more. "Besides...what good is a Pirate King and Queen if they cannot protect their own baby?"

* * *

 **Notes: I know it's short but that's how I wanted it to be- short and sweet~! I hope that anyone reading enjoyed the story as I tried to make it plausible. I really hope I captured Nami and Robin's personalities well with this little one shot. I tried to make it as detailed as I could.**

 **Please read and please review. Tell me your thoughts! Honestly I am disappointed in the lack of LuNa fics so I'm trying my best to bring them back! I'm working on creating a bunch of LuNa one shots so you can expect more of these from me- hopefully!**


End file.
